Hunger
by MysticVampiress
Summary: Elena is adapting to life as a new vampire. Heightened senses take over when she meets up with her Love in woods. M rating for next chapter- a guy and a girl...well you know. lol


I'm new to TVD world, so please don't bite. lol This is the beginning of many to come-I think. I felt this story to be a 2-3 chapter short. But that depends on my reviews.

*Thank you to my bb Yv for going over this chapter! She has no idea what TVD is all about, but I think I have her intrigued now.

I own none of these characters from the show or the TV series. (But dear God I wish I did) Please read my profile to get a better sense of my stories.

Enjoy!

I awake to another cool December evening in Mr. Saltzman's attic - err I mean Alaric's attic. My eyes stir open to take in the room. It's still a shock to my mind how much sharper my senses have become since the transformation. The transformation that has changed everything. Even in the vast darkness I can see all that surrounds me. Even if I can't physically see something in my view, I can sense it, I can feel it. I lay there on the mattress, still, going over recent events. My mind takes in my surroundings, as if anything might have changed - if there is something I may have missed.

_Nope. _

Being able to see in the pitch black darkness, and hear the wings of a Night Dove settle on a branch outside for her evening serenade, reassures me that nothing has changed this evening.

_I am still a vampire_.

As if I need another sign to reassure myself, the pains of hunger strike the deep pits of my stomach.

_I need blood._

I open my mind farther to sense if there is anyone around, or at least I try. This Power is still all too new and I wonder if I will ever master it.

Other than the night wildlife that is stirring outside, I am alone. I kick off the oil drop cloth I have been using as my makeshift comforter. Definitely nothing fancy about my sleeping arrangements and nothing that I would have ever done before.

_I think. _

That's another exasperating side effect. I'm having trouble with some memories, but they assure me I will remember everything in time.

_THEY. _

_They_ are not here.

My hunger reminds me again why I am awake. I sit up, placing my feet on the cold attic floorboards. I take a look down to see the same attire I've been wearing for 2 days now. I really need to find a way that Bonnie can get me some of my own clothes.

_Maybe Bonnie can convince Aunt Jenna that I would want to donate my entire wardrobe to those less fortunate - like me._

It's not that I don't appreciate the clothes that Bonnie gave to me from her own closet; it's just a comfort thing. With everything constantly changing I would love to have something that is me, or was me.

_Argh. _

No more dwelling on what was. I am not going to be the world's first depressed vampire.

_I'm still the same Elena, just that now I drink blood and the love of my life and I… _

_The love of my life. _

I'm still a bit fuzzy on that one. I look down at the ring on my finger. Feeling the weight and coolness of the metal, I flash back to a happier memory. Before. I love that I still am able to hold on to some happy memories. I know that Stefan gave this to me because he loves me and wants to be with me forever. A fluttering feeling fills inside me. My heart races when I think of them. Yes, _them_. I can't separate the feelings, because I am unsure and worried of what it is exactly that I feel. Another issue I now have all of eternity to figure out. The hunger pains snap me back to the moment.

For now it's time to feed.

I unhook the latch to the attic window and push the paned glass wide open. I can smell winter. Not just the air, but everything that's in it. The smoke from the chimneys, the sap on the evergreens, the chipmunks' fur within the tree; the chipmunk in the tree.

_I guess that would be a good meal to start off with for the night. _

It's so hard to think of animals once you have had the taste of warm human blood. I am kind of glad that I am alone right now, so that neither of them can feel my conflicted feelings.

The moon glistens over the white, snow covered yard, guiding my leap. As if I even need the light. I could land just fine without hitting anything. Even with my landing the sound of the crunching snow is barely audible. My moves are graceful, and deadly.

I take off into the woods at lightning speed, to avoid the temptation of moving toward town, toward people. Wildlife scurries quickly out of my path sensing the immediate danger of a predator. Too hungry to even care at this point, I pick up on a rabbit curled up, deep, within its borough.

_How do I even know that it's curled up? _

_Not the time to think Elena, just feed._

With one quick swoop the rabbit didn't even know I was coming. It was comforting to know that it had no sense of the impending doom that threatened its existence. No pain.

_I'm still hungry. Do these strong feelings ever subside? _

Wait. I remember them telling me that everything was now intensified. That too would eventually subside.

_But when?_

Again, no handbook on being a vampire. I only have _them_ to rely on.

_Speaking of them, where are they? Oh well. _

I wipe the corners of my mouth delicately. Gently I lay the rabbit under the evergreen in hopes that it won't have completely died in vain. Maybe a scavenging fox will come along and find this an acceptable meal. I straighten up and close my eyes. Searching Once again within my surroundings.

I sense him.

Which I find this very odd. Knowing perfectly well that he can hide himself from this vampire ability. It's as though he wants me to find him. It's cute how he enjoys playing these little games with me. A smile creeps up to the corner of my lips as I suppress a giggle to stay quiet. He makes me so happy. This new existence will be much easier having him by my side.

_Why am I trying to be sneaky?_

He knows that I am here and he knows that I have picked up on him.

I began to run. I weave in and out of the brush, picking up on all the scents around me, including his, as I get closer. His intoxicating smell. If I had to make a list of "human" Elena's turn-ons for a guy, his smell would top that list. I always had a thing for men and their cologne. It was the sexiest turn on for me. The first time he crossed my path I was hooked. And now that my senses are heightened, I don't know how to control myself when I get that whiff of him.

That first night after waking up from my transformation, I thought I was going to go mad. There I was trapped in the attic with both of them in the same room. All I could think about was getting his brother to leave us alone for just an hour.

His aroma drew in a heat so warm between my legs I thought I was going to burst into flames. I thought this is what it must feel like for a vampire to burn in the sun. A heat that consumed me from deep within. I wanted to feel him. I wanted to taste him.

I sniff the December air and began to pick out the scents that make him irresistible- rosemary, orange, musk, and oak moss. For being a cold vampire I begin to feel that familiar warmth creep over my body when I am in his presence. My heartbeat grows more intense the closer I get.

Now I pick up another scent. This scent causes my tongue to glide over my razor teeth. I slow my pace - my heartbeat is out of control. The adrenaline pumping in me tells me that his feeding is pumping blood at a warm 98.6 degrees.

_Human?!_

What do you think? Who do you think? Should I continue this story? Should I continue writing TVD stories? I live for those comments in my box. Press REVIEW! It keeps me motivated!!


End file.
